Celos
by Athori-Chan
Summary: HikaruXKaoru


_**CELOS**_

No, no la mires así por favor. No.

Mis ojos volvían a cristalizarse, seque una pequeña lagrima de mi mejilla con el pulgar, soñando que algún día serias tu el que lo hiciera.

- Kaoru, vamos a ir a por un helado -Todos los miembros del club habíamos quedado esa tarde para dar una vuelta juntos. Hikaru al lado de Haruhi reía tiernamente.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

¿Hacer de sujeta velas? No, gracias. Cerré los ojos para que Hikaru no viese como mis ojos empezaban a dejar caer lagrimas por mis mejillas al ver como poco a poco él se alejaba de mí. Negué con la cabeza sin abrir la boca.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¡Venga ven con nosotros!- Esta vez era Haruhi la que me hacia la proposición.

- ¡No! ¡He dicho que no! - Como se atrevía!- Lo...- Me sentí mal instantáneamente- Lo siento, me encuentro mal me voy a casa.-Sin decir una palabra mas ni escuchar nada a mi alrededor les di la espalda a los miembros del club, y me encamine a paso ligero hacia un lugar donde poder... Llorar tranquilo.

No llame a una limusina que me recogiese, caminaba por unas calles que tal vez solo había recorrido a pie una o dos veces en mi vida, sin dirigirme ya a casa, comencé a perderme por las serpenteantes callejuelas, solo pensaba en la imagen de Hikaru y Haruhi juntos, si Hikaru era feliz eso debía bastarme, sí, había sido así siempre, pero...¿Por qué esta vez no era así? Aunque sabía que estar al lado de Haruhi era lo que Hikaru mas quería, su felicidad solo me producía tristeza.

- ¡Joder!- No pude retener un grito, y caí sentado abrazando mis rodillas en una esquina de una mugrosa callejuela.- ¡Debería estar feliz por él! Soy horrible...

Sin reprimirme comencé a llorar, nadie podría verme, y si alguien lo hacia tampoco le importaría. Las imágenes de nuestra infancia, de nuestra juventud, de nuestra vida, siempre juntos, pasaron por mi cabeza atormentándola más. ¿Como había llegado a quererlo así? ¿Desde cuando tenía estos sentimientos tan puros, convertidos en impuros en mi corazón, por él?

Seguí llorando sin parar, solo secando mis lagrimas sin darme cuanta del acto, de vez en cuando oía pasos a mi alrededor, pero ninguno paraba. ¿A quien le importaba un pobre joven llorando por amor en una esquina?

De repente uno de esos pasos, de largas y ágiles zancadas se pararon a mi lado.

- Oh... ¿Que le pasa a este pequeño e insignificante ser?

Levante la cabeza, un hombre rubio de metro ochenta y penetrantes ojos grises, me miraba con aire de superioridad.

- Piérdete...- Susurre tan bajo que dudo que él lo hubiese llegado ha oír.

- Jaja- El individuo rió arrogante.- Así que llorando por ella... No, por él, cierto?

Lo mire con sorpresa, ¿era posible que él supiera de mis sentimientos? No, ¡eso era imposible!

- ¿Como...? - Seque mis lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, ya humedecidas de las veces que, involuntariamente, había repetido el proceso en las horas que llevaba ahí. Él se sentó a mi lado.

- Deja que te consuele pequeño. -Una larga mano de dedos finos, dedos de pianista, comenzó a acariciar mi pelo, lenta y ligeramente, como si temiera tocarme, como si mi calor lo abrasara.

No se porque permití que lo hiciera, no se porque deje que su mano tocara mi pelo, para luego acariciar suavemente mi cara, sin saber siquiera el nombre de esa persona, ni que intenciones tenía, él simplemente... Había descubierto como me sentía sin haberme conocido, sin saber nada de mí, sabiéndolo todo, me sentí arropado por él.

- Te quiere. -Pronuncio esas palabras una y otra vez mientras seguía acariciando mi pelo y mi cara.- Pero no tanto como yo- Creí oírle murmurar varias veces, pero tan perdido estaba en las primeras palabras, que no se con certeza si decía eso.

- ¿Me quiere? Jaja- Reía amargamente cada vez que oía esas palabras.

De pronto él enmarco mi cara con sus manos y se acerco lento pero seguro a mi cara, me fije en sus sedosos labios, y antes de darme cuanta me estaban besando, comencé a revolverme, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte, y me perdí en ese beso, profundo, sin dar cuenta estaba pensando en Hikaru, y soñando con que algún día fuese él el que besara mis labios.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones. Fui soltado de mi agarre, él se levanto y con una reverencia se despidió, a los dos pasos se giro y sutilmente me lanzo un beso. Cuanto volví mi cabeza vi a Hikaru arrodillado a mi lado, palpando mi cuerpo en busca de heridas "Para" pensé. Abrió los brazos y me arropo en ellos.

- Kaoru, ¿Te ha hecho algo? Juro que lo matare...- Murmuro palabras amenazantes, y formas de matar a un hombre que jamas había oído.- ¿Como se atreve a tocar tus labios?

- ¡Que mas te da a ti! -Chille en un auto reflejo y quitándome de su abrazo me levante de un salto.- Que te importa lo que me hagan... -Suspire casi en un llanto.- ¿Qué pasa con Haruhi, la has dejado en mitad de la "cita"? -Mis propias palabras aunque irónicas me dolieron como un disparo.

Hikaru seguía atónito en el suelo, se puso en pie torpemente, y apoyo su mano en mi hombro, no la retire.

-¿Te has dado cuenta qué hora es? - Mire mi muñeca, no llevaba reloj, ¿me lo abría quitado ese tipo? No, no me había puesto.- Ya es noche cerrada, llegue a casa poco después de que te fueras, no estabas, así que espere a que volvieras, no espere mucho estoy seguro, pero algo me decía que no ibas a volver a casa y comencé a buscarte por todos lados, por todas las callejuelas antiguas, por las nuevas y grandes avenidas, por los pequeños parques. Por todos lados. Te encontré a tiempo... Si no llega a encontrarte...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado? - Él sabia tan bien como yo lo que habría pasado, pero estaba lleno de ira por alguna razón, porque un desconocido conocía mejor mis sentimientos que la persona que amaba.

- Idiota.- Cogió mi barbilla con una de sus manos y la otra comenzó a acariciar mi cara.- ¿Como se atreve a quitarme tu primer beso?- Se acerco bruscamente y beso mis labios.

Creí estar en un sueño, y si era así rogué por no despertarme, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, y mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, tal vez

Él... ¿Él me había correspondido siempre?

No pude contar el tiempo que pase en sus brazos, no quise hacerlo.

- Te quiero. -Tan solo creí oír salir esas palabras de sus labios, pero mi felicidad fue tal, abrace mas fuerte su cuerpo, y respondí con la misma oración.

- Te quiero.- Mis celos habían sido estúpidos, él me quería, ¿Verdad?...

_By…_

_Athori-Chan_


End file.
